Marvel Vs Nintendo: Marvel
by Wii U Fan
Summary: When the Marvel and Nintendo universes fuse together, heroes and villains from both of them must fight each other in order to save all that they know. Told from Marvel's perspective.


**Hello, and welcome to my fan fiction, Marvel vs Nintendo. It's based off of the story of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. I hope you enjoy it!**

New York City, home to hundreds, if not thousands, of super heroes. Because of this, it's common for super villains to attack it, as well as it's heroes. Today was no exception, as a time traveling villain named Kang the Conqueror attacked the city, with intentions of finally taking over Earth of the 21st Century. Although he had tried several times before and failed, he was confident that this time, with a large invasion force, he would finally be victorious. Not for the first time, he was wrong.

Earth's heroes had fought back, and together, they were able to defeat the future tyrant. Now, Kang was being held high above the city from a tall building, hanging by a thread, almost literally. Spider-Man, one of Earth's most recognized super heroes, had used his trademark web shooters to create a cocoon around the Conqueror. Spidey, as he was sometimes called, was famous for keeping New York City from falling apart due to criminal activity. He also liked to joke around a lot, which was why it made villains even more irritated when they lost to him in battle.

"Come on Kang, give up so I can go home and you can go to jail." Spider-Man taunted the Conqueror. "I'll never surrender, especially not to you!" Kang told the Web Slinger. "Okay, have it your way." was Spidey's only response before grabbing the web covered villain and throwing him to the ground far below, creating a small crater. "Ow, he'll definitely feel that in the morning." The Web-Head joked. He jumped off the building and caught himself by web swinging to the ground, landing on his feet, unlike his defeated foe.

"Impressive, Spider-Man." Said a voice from behind. Spider-Man turned around, and responded to the voice. "Well, well, well, if it isn't old Doomsy. Don't you know that it's not nice to team-up with future tyrants to take over the world?" Victor von Doom, or Doctor Doom as he was often called, was a tyrant himself, ruling the country of Latveria with an iron fist. He was also Earth's most infamous super villain, committing many crimes while simultaneously being unable to be prosecuted due to his diplomatic immunity.

"I sided with Kang the Conqueror in order to ensure Latveria's safety, something a fool like you wouldn't understand." explained Doctor Doom. Of course, it was a blatant lie, as Doom had made a bargain with Kang to share a fraction of the world. "And it doesn't matter anyway, because he's escaping right now." The Latverian dictator said as Spider-Man turned around to confirm what he had said, seeing Kang about to walk through a portal. "This isn't over Spider-Man." Kang said, sure of himself. Spidey made a comeback, "Don't be too sure about that." and shot several web bullets at him.

"No! That will disrupt the portal!" Kang yelled angrily at Spider-Man. Suddenly Kang was seemingly trapped in the portal, and looked like he was in pain as his eyes and body glowed yellow. The portal then imploded, sending Spidey and Doom backwards, as well as some nearby cars. The two of them stood up, unaware of what the explosion had caused. "Strange, we're still alive." Doom said sarcastically. "Well Doomsy, looks like you're going away, but it'll be more secure than a prison." said Spider-Man, as he covered the dictator in a large amount of webbing.

As he was web swinging away with the villain, he added, "Don't worry, the Fantastic Four tell me the Negative Zone has the best prison food in the universe." Little did either of them know what had just happened. The portal that had imploded with Kang the Conqueror in it didn't just destroy him. Instead, it created a hole in space and time, one that had also been experienced in another universe, and one that would effect both of them greatly. The fate of both universes now rested in the hands of a few select heroes...


End file.
